chances of the heart
by destiny9
Summary: Its a java story. Set after the second season. Lorelai got a bit drunk and now has to find a way to tell of the consquences
1. Default Chapter

I don't own these characters they belong to the creators.  
  
Summary: At then end of season two Christopher left to be Sherry.  
  
Prologue: That night:  
  
After having a few too many drinks, Lorelai walks into the dinner, as Luke is about to close up for the night.  
  
"I need someone and that someone should be you." Walks over to Luke and kisses him passionately. They go up stairs and leave a do not disturb on the door for Jess to see.  
  
Next morning Lorelai wakes up with Luke's arms around her. What have I done. Gets up quickly starts getting dress waking Luke in the process. This is my best friend. Trust me to let my drink and emotions to cloud my view.  
  
"Lorelai what are you doing?" Concern filling his voice  
  
"Luke this should never have happened. I was drunk and upset. I'm really sorry Luke. You're my best friend and I don't want that to change. Please promise me that." Looks at him with pleading in her voice but yet with longing of something more but is fearful of the response. Finishes putting on her shoe and races out the door and home leaving a confused Luke staring at the door.  
  
"I Love you Lorelai and that will never change."  
  
Three months later "Mom, I'm not doing this anymore. You've avoided Luke for three months and you haven't even tried to make it up or go to the dinner. I'm sick of this place its just not Luke's. I'm going to get my self a danish and a proper cup of coffee." Rory grabs her backpack and kisses her mother as she leaves Al's pancake World.  
  
She's right I can't hide and do this much longer. Tomorrow. I will talk to him tomorrow but first I need something to eat. And tomorrow I will tell Rory everything. Everything.  
  
"Coffee please."  
  
" Not on your life missy. Did you tell either of them yet?" Asks a eager Sookie  
  
" Does it look like I did. I can t do this sookie."  
  
" Well you will have to. Rory is really concerned about you. She has talked to and I cant keep this a secret much longer. Do you realize how happy Rory will be and look he will understand. Do you realize that he loves you and will always be there for you no matter what."  
  
" I know but I just cant seem to bring my self to face up to everything but I know I have to that's why im going to tell both of them tomorrow. At once would be good."  
  
Both hugging Lorelai asks, " how will I tell Emily. Sookie you can do that for me"  
  
Laughs and says no and both walk back to what they were doing earlier.  
  
  
  
"Rory we need to have a talk." Possible scenarios are running through Lorelai's mind. "Yes. OK this looks very serious. What did we do this time."  
  
"um it was me this time. Do you remember how I didn't return home till the next day after Sookie's wedding?"  
  
"Yes they day you cried when you thought I was still asleep. Yes I do remember what has dad done this time."  
  
"It has nothing to do with your dad. But please let me get this out in one go and please don't interrupt me"  
  
"Sure" Seeing her mother is having a hard time.  
  
"Well that night I got a bit drunk and sleep with Luke. I was upset and confused. Christopher had left and I was lonely. No offense intended. Well something happened. Besides getting drunk I'm mean and sleeping with Luke. I'm pregnant Rory. There finally said. I feel so much better."  
  
"You sleep with Luke and now your pregnant really mom anything else I've missed. Congratulations mom." Looks at her mother " Luke doesn't know does he. That's why you've been avoiding him isn't it"  
  
" Yes it I'm going to tell him today but I thought I'd tell you first coz this is going to affect you too."  
  
" Im going to have a brother or sister two times over I don't care mom. Really" Hops and grabs her mothers hands and drags her out grabs her coat and walk out the door dragging her mother.  
  
"Rory what the hell are you doing."  
  
"Your going to tell Luke now and there is no way your getting out of this. I'm fine about this a few new re-adjustments here and there but I'm fine so will Luke be."  
  
"Rory don't take this the wrong way but I wanted to tell Luke in Private."  
  
" hello mom this is me your talking to. I know that. Look there is Luke's dinner wait here. Don't move mom I mean it." Walks into the dinner and sees after a while all the dinners exiting the building.  
  
Rory walks back to her mother, " Come on now is the time" Sees the scared look on her face and grabs her hand and drags her into the dinner turns around and gives Luke a huge grin then locks the door on the way out and flips the sign.  
  
Staring at each other they each remember the passion they last shared when they were last together.  
  
" OK Lorelai please explain. I lose all my customers because Rory tells them that I have a surprise coming and them forces them to leave." Looks at Lorelai and sees she is about to cry.  
  
" No don't cry. I'm not mad about what happened those months earlier. I'm glad they happened. Please tell me what's wrong." Gives her a hug and pushes her into a chair, then proceeds to seat himself down.  
  
Lorelai quickly blurts out what she has to say "I'm pregnant." 


	2. part 2

Luke looks at her and sees that she is about to say something and leans over and kisses her softly on the lips to stop whatever was to come out of the mouth. Finally breaking the kiss he asks  
  
" I'm going to be father and you and you were scared to tell me!" Laughs " That explains why you haven't come here in months and Rory. Does she know?"  
  
"Yes I told her just before I told you, that's was the big surprise. She is happy and I think she just wants you to be happy. I know this is a big shock for you. I know you never really wanted kids.."  
  
Quickly cutting her off " I never wanted kids with anyone but you. I've loved you for ages. I've seen you go through all those men and back to Christopher and all I wanted was for you to notice how I felt about you. I love you Lorelai and I have and always will. This baby only makes things better."  
  
They sit in silence for awhile thinking separate thoughts. Lorelai on what Luke had just said and how she feels. Yes his my best friend but do I love him more. YES screams her brain. You never let yourself see it or understand, you didn't want to believe that someone could love you the screw up you. But finally you see it now don't you. She subconsciously nods her and smiles.  
  
"marry me Lorelai. I love you and I know deep down you love me. Marry me and we will be a family you me Rory, Jess and this baby. Marry me!"  
  
" I don't know Luke. I don't want you to marry me just for the sake of the baby."  
  
He grabs her hand and pulls her face towards his and kisses her with a soft passion of love to try and convince her. I love this girl screams his brain. If this doesn't work , I don't know what will.  
  
Pulling her hands out of his grasp and pushing his face away she can see a cloud of confusion sweep over his face and then she smiles and all doubts fly out the window. I love this man and he loves me.  
  
" I will marry you on one condition it's a chocolate coffee wedding cake" laughs and leans over and kisses him.  
  
Outside they have an unknown audience. Stars hollow. Smiling, clapping and hugging each other. This was a day they had waited ages for. Rory in front looked on at her mother and Luke and sat down smiling, knowing this where they both were meant to be.  
  
Looking out the window where and unusual amount of noise was coming from. The soon to be married couple saw the township of Stars Hollow laughing and smiling at the couple.  
  
" Want to make those smiles even wider."  
  
" Ah she's back to her normal self again. One condition you never keep any secrets from me again"  
  
"Deal" Smiles at each other.  
  
Grabbing Lorelai for a quick kiss and holding hands they walk out to the opening of the dinner. Standing on the steps with huge smile the couple ask for quite.  
  
" We would like to tell you all here today that we are getting married and.." loud applause broke out around the group and Rory rushes up to her mother and give her a hug.  
  
" And and we are going to have a baby" a momentary lapse of quietness is smashed by even louder cheers and more hugs for the couple. 


	3. Part 3

Sitting back on the couch of the Gilmore house Luke and Lorelai talk about the baby and the wedding.  
  
" I want to get married real quick. I'm not going to stay this size forever anymore. And I want you to move in here with me and Rory." She says tilting her head back to look at his face but is surprised to see a smile and receive a kiss.  
  
" well Mrs Danes I reckon we should married as quickly as possible, but if we live here there wont be enough room for Jess and the new baby."  
  
" Ah that's where you are wrong there are four bedrooms in this house. Three upstairs and Rory's downstairs so that isnt a problem."  
  
" OK that's settled. How soon do you wish to be married. If I could I'd whisk you away to Las Vegas to elope but that's not you. I say in two weeks from this Saturday. So that makes is 15 days away."  
  
" Saturday it is. I would still like sooner but I need time to get everything in order. oh I've got to tell Sookie. She'll be so happy." Smiling she finally realized something and slowly the smile fades.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" I just remember I haven't told my mother yet. And dinner is in" Looking at her watch" one and a half-hours. Luke you're coming tonight and I'm not taking no for an answer. Come go and get dressed and met me and Rory here in and hour."  
  
" Well it looks as if I don't have a say in this." Laughs kisses her and walks to the front door turns around smiles and blows a kiss which makes Lorelai blush and leaves.  
  
" Mom I do hope you realized we have grandparent dinner tonight."  
  
" yes I did and Luke's coming to break the new with me. Hey Rory how about you break it to them. You know they wont do anything to you" Pleading with her daughter.  
  
Rory laughs and walks off but throws back" Nope"  
  
" I cant do this she will give me the evil eyes and stare at me all dinner and I forget to tell her to set another place. OK that's it we're turning this car around and going home"  
  
Two firm No's answer her  
  
" Well fine then no need to be so loud about it then."  
  
" Lorelai its going to be fine."  
  
" You don't know my parents."  
  
"No but you've told me all about them so I'm prepared."  
  
" mom stop the car now or we are going to slam into the font door." Slamming on the brakes quickly  
  
" Sorry " Out of the door comes Emily looking not to happy.  
  
" What was that all about. Do you have a death wish."  
  
Whispering to Luke " No only tonight" " Um hi mom sorry we are running late I had to bring Luke and yeah I'm sorry I forget to tell you he was coming but it was last minute."  
  
Walking past her Rory whispers " You're babbling" and goes and hugs her Grandmother  
  
" So how has your day been Rory." Asks Emily forgetting about the nights earlier troubles.  
  
" Very interesting and mom has something she wishes to tell you and grandpa." Lorelai walking behind Rory and her mother shoots her daughter the look to shut up.  
  
" Well your father is waiting inside so you can tell us in there" she says hanging Rory's jacket up and the two of them walking into the sitting room.  
  
" I could have just about killed her Luke. I would have preferred to have delayed this to the end preferably yelled it out the window as we were leaving but no Rory had to go and do this." Says a nervous Lorelai  
  
"clam down. The one time I wish I brought coffee with me. Well they have me to get angry with first. OK"  
  
"OK" kisses him and walks into the sitting room where they are greeted by Richard.  
  
" I hear you have some news to tell us Lorelai."  
  
Shooting angry eyes at Rory who is smiling like anything., Then feels a hand slip in to hers and given a squeeze and hears Luke whisper "you can do it I'm here all the way"  
  
" Yes dad I do. Luke and I are getting married and we are having a baby."  
  
Two shocked face turn and face her. One looks up from their paper the other from the drink they are pouring.  
  
" Um I guess then you shouldn't have this drink then." Whispers" I should but"  
  
"Congratulations. When is the wedding and when is the baby due. Please don't tell me your not marrying her because of the baby."  
  
" No Mrs. Gilmore. I love Lorelai. I would have married her sooner but well I can now and I get the added bonus of becoming a father too." He smiles down at Lorelai who is smiling back at him  
  
" The Wedding is in two weeks from this Saturday and before you say that isn't enough time. Its too short for me and I'm not extending it. I want you both to be there and dad I want you to give me away."  
  
" I would love to do that."  
  
Both Lorelai and Luke receive hugs and well wishes from Emily and Richard.  
  
" Well I guess we should have dinner now and talk about this wedding"  
  
"Oh great I was waiting for that" pipes up Rory who has sat and watched everything.  
  
Walking into the dinning room Luke comes up to Rory and says" You warned them didn't you." Smiling she sits down in her usual spot" I did they would have went ape and she doesn't deserve that. Don't tell her Luke."  
  
" I wont, but you do realize she will realize you had a hand in it. Don't"  
  
" Yeah but not for a long time she's hormonal and that means she will be crazier than before and the thought wont even cross her mind." Smiles at him and takes the glass of water and has a sip. 


	4. part 4

Wedding evening  
  
"Rory"  
  
Not again if it's about the tiara again I have no idea what I'm going to do. " What mom." Standing staring in a full length mirror stood her mother in an ivory satin gown that flowed to the ground with the shortest train at the back. A tiara placed atop her head allowing the veil to be easily removed and replaced. Twirling in front of the mirror and then standing and placing her hand on her increasing abdomen  
  
" Do I look fat in this dress." Asked Lorelai  
  
" Mom you look beautiful."  
  
" Really. Now please go to sleep. Your getting married in 12 hours and I don't wont you tripping over these boxes around the house. Now take it all off and go to sleep."  
  
Pouting " I'm trying to help the hours go faster by getting dressed now."  
  
Trying not to hide a yawn " mom hours left and some of us do wish to go to sleep now please."  
  
" Alright. Your no fun."  
  
"Good. Night mom and I mean it I'm not coming up here again."  
  
Over at the Danes apartment.  
  
" Jess get in here now please."  
  
" Geeze Uncle Luke your getting married in a few hours and everything has been done. There is nothing left to do."  
  
" I just want your opinion on this two ties."  
  
" What didn't Lorelai tell you which one to where." Hope Rory is having as much trouble as I am.  
  
" OK which ones are they. Coz I only telling you which one I like then I'm going to bed and not coming back into this room again."  
  
"Shut up Jess. Which one this deep dark blue or this black one."  
  
" Um do this Uncle Luke" Mimic's holding the ties and swapping. Luke obeys and Jess burst out laughing.  
  
" What's so funny. ?"  
  
"She's got your wrapped around her finger."  
  
" No she doesn't I'm nervous. I'm nervous OK."  
  
" Whatever you say Uncle Luke. Wear the blue one it goes with the whole wedding."  
  
"thanks Jess"  
  
" No problem Uncle Jess. " walks off to his room to get some sleep.  
  
The wedding " Rory is he there."  
  
"Yes his there he hasn't run off. He actually looks nervous. Ready to do this."  
  
"As ready as I'm ever going to be."  
  
" OK lets go."  
  
Rory and Sookie walk out of the dressing room and head down the stairs leading to the altar. Slowly everyone rises as the wedding march starts. At the altar a nervous Luke and hid best men Jess and Jackson turn at the sound of the music and watch as Rory and Sookie come down the aisle. Behind them comes a beaming Lorelai on the arm of her proud father. Slowly they make their way to the altar where Luke comes out and Richard hands her over to Luke. Everyone then sits down and the service begins. Several minutes later and tears later down walk Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes. Smiling and looking very much in love. Walking out they hop into a white limousine that takes them and there wedding party away for wedding photos. While family and friends head off to where the wedding function is to be held. As the night wore on the newly wed couple said their good-byes and were wished all the best and eventually sent away on a honeymoon far away form Stars Hollow. 


	5. part 5

6 months later.  
  
" Luke I really wish this baby would hurry up already. I'm getting sick of feeling bloated and well pregnant"  
  
" Don't worry I've you like this and this little fella will enter the world when his ready and not before."  
  
" Luke quick come feel this." Placing his hand on her stomach he feels a kicking sensation. " How do you know its going to be a boy. It might just be a girl."  
  
" Well it better be a boy I have 10 bucks riding on it with Rory and Jess has put his money on it being twins. Don't know why"  
  
" You three are betting on what the baby is going to be. Thanks. Do you want to know what my mother suggested we call it if it's a boy. Walter."  
  
" we are not calling this boy Walter. Its going to Paul David Danes as we agreed."  
  
" Or if it's a girl Chloe Elizabeth Danes"  
  
" I'm feeling kinda of tired so I'm going to go to sleep." Kissing Luke good night headed up stairs she passes the nursery and pooks her head in. Looking around she says to her baby" Now this is your room when you decide to enter this world. See look there is your bed that your daddy set up with me annoying him all the way through. Please hurry up baby"  
  
2 days later Luke gets a call from Rory and Jess who were at home watching movies while he worked at the dinner telling him to get to the hospital. Getting to the hospital he races through every ward looking for the one he wants. Turning a corner he spots Rory and Jess pacing together and talking.  
  
" Guys where is she." They point to a room where a loud scream is heard. " Thanks"  
  
Racing into the room she sees Lorelai red and very sweating.  
  
" Nice of you to arrive so quickly." She says before another contraction hits her.  
  
" I got booked 3 times by the cops. Sorry but I'm here now" Turning he asks the doctor how much longer.  
  
" Your going to be a daddy in a few minutes."  
  
A tiny scream is heard as the long awaited baby arrives into the world much to the delight of its parents.  
  
" You have a beautiful little boy and in a few moments Lorelai you have to do it all again.  
  
" Not again."  
  
" It wont be as long as before. Ok ready lets go." Replies the doctor  
  
A another tiny scream is heard as the second baby is delivered.  
  
" You are now the proud parents of a little girl."  
  
Luke turning to face Lorelai holding his son " We now have double the trouble" laughs and kisses his wife.  
  
Back in the hospital room while Lorelai sleeps bets are being paid up.  
  
" Next time listen to me " Boost the winner Jess  
  
" Jess how did you know it was twins." Asks a sleepy Lorelai  
  
" It was you and Luke and they each took one so I went and said something different. And this means I an pass all my tricks along now."  
  
" No you're not." Come three replies  
  
Laughing Jess replies" no I will just try to be a saint "  
  
1 week later. " Rory Jess hurry up. I pick Lorelai up in 30 minutes. Rory are you sure your grandparents are coming." Asks a frantic Luke who just wants everything perfect.  
  
"Luke sit down. Yes everyone is coming, the place looks clean and there is food in the fridge. Its all fine me and Jess can handle the rest now go and pick her up. Go on hurry up." Shooing him out the door she locks the door and turns around relief evident on her face. She is suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
" Luke go . oh sorry grandpa Luke just wouldn't leave. Come in. We have a few things left to do but if you wouldn't mind letting all the guests in Jess and I would really appreciate it."  
  
" Sure Rory. How long till your mother arrives."  
  
"Not long and we have to hang this banner and put all the food and drinks out. Thanks so much Grandma" Gives her a quick hug and kiss and sets to work.  
  
A hour and a half later with no sign of Luke Lorelai or the babies the phone rings. Quickly grabbing the phone Rory says " this is Rory."  
  
" Oh thank heavens I found you. Luke hasn't picked me up and he said he'd be here an hour ago. I'm worried Rory"  
  
" He left ages ago Mom he should be there by now. I will but send Sookie over to pick you up. Ok."  
  
" Ok sweetie. Bye see you soon."  
  
Hanging up the phone Rory searches for Sookie and when she finds her asks her to go and pick up her mom as Luke hasn't arrived. Arriving shortly Sookie and Lorelai walk into the house to be greeted by family and friends. But all Lorelai wants is to see Luke who still hasn't arrived.  
  
Meanwhile Luke had stopped into a Florist to pick up some flowers for Lorelai. Steeping up to the cash register to pay and glancing at his watch to check the time. Looking down at his wallet to grab the money out he feels a cold sensation at the back of his neck and hears from behind him in a muffled voice.  
  
" Please everyone drop to the floor except for you sir. You there open the till and hand over all the money and go to everyone in the shop and get their wallet. Now". Obeying the shop assistant does as she is told.. Now turn around and face the other way and everyone count to 100. Got it. You now come with me." Holding the gun at his back they slowly walk out the shop and head for a door and the car parked out front. Pushing Luke into the front passenger seat he hops quickly into the drivers seat and drives away. Taking Luke away from Stars Hollow and everyone in it. 


	6. part 6

"Rory I'm really starting to get worried now. He should have been home ages ago." Asks a worried Lorelai.  
  
"I'm worried to mom but wait till morning and he isn't home or we haven't heard form him then we'll call the police. OK"  
  
" Rory this isn't funny and I'm scared. Really scared. I love him." Lorelai suddenly bursts into tears. Rory goes up to her and hugs her telling her its all going to work itself out. Slowly She stops her tears and wipes them away and excuses herself to see the twins.  
  
Walking in to the twins room she slides down the wall and looks at the cots that hold the babies sleeping soundly as nothing is wrong and silently cries for her lost love.  
  
" Yes John its been 24 hours since we last saw him... Yes I have filled in the paper work. I was in there this morning. Please do some now. I've got to go call me if you hear anything." Hanging the phone up she races to the twins room and picks up Paul who is waking up form his nap and cuddles him thinking about Luke. Going into a daydream she thinks of all the stuff she and Luke did together how she always knew how to push his buttons.  
  
"Mom. Mom . the cops have said that they have found him. He was admitted to a hospital last night with a gun shot in stomach. Don't worry they say he is fine and is begin transferred back to Stars Hollow now, thanks to your mother connections. He should be here by night fall."  
  
"Thank you. Thank you." Holding Paul to her she cries releasing all the tension of the last day.  
  
Several hours later Jess Rory Paul Elizabeth (Liz) and Lorelai all stood around Luke's hospital bed waiting for him to wake up. No one made a noise they all stood staring at Luke and how much he had changed in the last day. It had lost a lot of color in his face and looked to be much thinner, But yet he could still snore while he slept. Slowly he started to come round and see people standing around his room all staring at him.  
  
" Great I guess I'm really late. Huh." Asks Luke making everyone smile. Leaving quietly with the twins Rory and Jess go unnoticed by Luke and Lorelai who continue to stare at each other making really sure the other is alright.  
  
" I didn't know what to think when you didn't pick me up and then when you came home I really lost it."  
  
Silent tears sleep down her face as Luke reaches out and pull her onto the bed and close to him. Sitting him self up so he is with eye level to her.  
  
" I couldn't leave you all alone. You are my world and I never wish to leave it." Leans in and kisses her softly then passionately. Pulling away slowly he says  
  
" And I can't leave you alone with those two kids." And kisses her again letting the world slide away and leave him with this woman. The one he finally has and just nearly lost forever.  
  
"Mom can we take him home or does he have to stay here tonight." Asks Rory who is followed by Jess  
  
" There is no way that I'm allowing them to keep him here to night " Standing up she goes in search of a nurse or doctor.  
  
" Glad your back Luke. You really have no idea what you put mom through" Leans down and hands him Liz who is waking up. Looks up at her Father and smiles and reaches out to touch her father's face. Smiling down at his precious daughter  
  
" Yes daddy is never going to leave you never. That's a promise OK sweetie" Gently kisses her on her head as Lorelai walks in with a nurse and Doctor in tow not looking impressed. " Ah Mr Danes your wife her wishes that you be released to go home. Your wound seems to be fine no infection so I suppose you may go home with some antibiotics. OK"  
  
" Yes doc." As the doctor and nurse leave Luke turns to Lorelai " Now what did you do to them"  
  
" Nothing just mentioned that Emily Gilmore might reconsider her donations to this hospital."  
  
" You didn't did you mom" Smiling broadly gives her away. " Jess Rory get his gear packed up and I will go fill out the paper work. Um before I leave where did you go before you were meant to pick me up."  
  
" I went to pick up some flowers" He replies rather sheepishly She quickly covers the distance between them and kisses him. Then walks of to fill in the paper work.  
  
10 minutes later they all walk out of the hospital and hop into the family car. Hoping never to repeat of the last few days.  
  
Epilogue 10 years later. "Mom. Why can't I go to school like Paul and Liz. " Bending down in front of her 3 year old daughter  
  
Lorelai answers " Honey you can go to big school in a few more years but for now you get stuck with me"  
  
"Ok mommy. When are Rory and Dean coming back I miss Dean he always did fun things with me."  
  
" Did he. Well next time I speak to Rory you can ask her, but for now lets go annoy daddy at work."  
  
"Ok mommy" Grabbing her coat and putting Amy's coat on they walk out of the house to go annoy Luke. Leaving the house silent till there return of the family. Putting her hand into her coat pocket Lorelai pulls out a picture. Not remembering putting it there she looks closely at it and sees Luke Rory Jess Dean Paul Liz Amy and herself Pulling goofy faces at the photographer who was meant to take a family portrait not a clown shot. Laughing she puts it back in her pocket thinking this is the way it's meant to be. How could things be better than this. Takes her daughter's hand and continues to walk.  
  
An\ liz is short for chole. 


End file.
